You'll be in my arms forever Sara and Taro
by Sango Nanami
Summary: this is my 1st fanfic... the truth about why Sara freeked out abd destroyded her whole kingdom......yea p.s... the chapters will be titled like death note episodes.......with 1 word....or a few numbers
1. expectancy

Sara was staring at the Indian ocean. She had been with Taro Mitsuki for about two weeks now and he knew about her mermaid powers. But they had made a terrible mistake.

"Where have you been?"

Sara came out of the daze that she was in only to see her best friend Coco standing on the beach. Within seconds Sara was in her arms crying.

"Coco, I've done a terrible thing" Sara blurted out

"You didn't destroy your kingdom did you?" Coco said jokingly

"No! It's much worse than that"

"How bad could it be?"

"I'm….. I'm"…….

"YOU'RE WHAT"

"Hey Sara." Mitsuki said

"Mitsuki! This is my friend Coco. Coco, this is my……boyfriend, Mitsuki."

"That's what you were all worked up about?" Coco laughed. "You're dating a human?"

"NO! That's not it at all….."

"What? You haven't told her yet?" Mirsuki said.

"Told me what?!" Coco yelled

"THAT I'M PREGNANT!!!!!" Sara screamed


	2. fear

**C H A P T E R 2**

"YOU'RE WHAT???!!!" Coco Yelled

"This is what I was so worked up about. How am I ever supposed to go back as a pregnant 17-year-old mermaid?!" Sara said

"especially with the fact that the dad is a week 17-year-old, weak, human" Said Coco

"I'm right here you know." Mitsuki reminded them

"I GOT IT,. WE'LL TELL THEM THE TRUTH"" said Sara

When they got back to the palace….. well…..you'll see their reactions

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT??????????" Screamed Sara's Guardian "you're just gonna have to forget about that human and have an abortion or put the kid up for adoption or something!"

" NO WAY!!!!! It's my duty as the mermaid princess of the Indian ocean to protect all of my subjects NOT TO SEND THEM AWAY!!! Besides, this baby is very special to me."

"BUT THE FATHER IS A HUMAN SARA-SAMA!!!!!!! THIS COULD CAUSE CHAOS IN THE SEVEN OCEANS IF OTHER HUMANS OR MERMAID PRINCESSES FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!" screamed her guardian

"just because a kid who's half-mermaid, half-human is born?" said Sara

"precisely." Hippo said. "If other mermaids found out, that this happened, they might think it's o.k. to fall in love with humans, then we'd all turn into foam."

While Sara was being yelled at by hippo and her guardian, Mitsuki was being yelled at by Sara's head advisor

"I never thought I'd see the day a mermaid got pregnant with the child who's father is a human" said the advisor

"At least we're the same age, and I was planning to propose to her today at sunset."

" That's not the point. Because of what you've done, the whole balance of the human world and mermaid world could be destroyed, thus ending life as we know it."


	3. Laughs and Cry

"Sara", Taro said. "I'm sorry but…you're just going to have to forget about me."

"MITSUKI HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FORGET ABOUT YOU?! Sara said."

"I'm sorry Sara." taro said, holding back tears "but-"

"JUST LEAVE" Sara screamed.

"Sara…." Taro said

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!" Sara screamed and swam off into her room (_btw, taro had the temporary ability to breath under water for 24 hours at this point_)

Sara wouldn't leave her room for anything for days at a time. And if anyone dared to enter she would scream:

"GET OUT!!!! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!"

"Sara-sama you've been in your room for days. You haven't eaten, haven't slept… Think of the baby…"said Sara's guardian. The door to Sara's room finally opened… Sara was asleep…but her hair and tail were black. And her pillows were stained dark orange from her constant crying.

"Princess Sara…." She said. Then Sara awoke

"LEAVE…. ME….** ALONE!!!!!!!!!**" Sara screamed at the top of her lungs. The whole palace suddenly shook and collapsed all around her (_yes everyone survived_). And Sara swam off into the blue abyss.

"I CAN'T TAKE BIENG HELD CAPTIVE IN MY OWN CASTLE MUCH LONGER!" Gaito said

"Gaito-sama we could spend an eternity here as long as its with you." The dark lovers said simultaneously. (Except Eriru who was spinning)

"I WANNA PIECE A CHOCOLATE!!!!!!" said sun-chan (from Mamotte! Lollipop)

"THIS ISN'T OUR FANFICTION YOU IDIOT!!!!!!" said Forte (also from Mamotte! Lollipop)

"THE END OF THE CRAPPY CHAPTER!!!!!!!" Said Sun-chan as she broke Gaito's arm with her magic...stick...thingie...

"YOU'RE ALL FAGS!" said Sakura (from Naruto)

Wow… that was… kinda retarded. I just made Sara evil. Sorry this chapter's so short. I'll try to make them longer next time…but I thought I could leave u guyz laughing


	4. Arguments short chapter

Gaito saw a bright light of a sudden, there she was. The mermaid princess of the Indian Ocean, Sara ... But there was something different about her (besides the fact that she was the evil which is why she broke the seal to Gaito's castle XD) That kind expression on her face ... .. It 'was like ... .. she was a mom ...  
"I came to set you free ..." Sara said...

3 months later, everyone.... Except Gaito had knew about the baby  
"Then ..." Yuri said ... "What's it like... to .... You know?"  
"AMAZING!" Sara said aloud  
"Enough! You're making my heart beat so fast, I think gonna jump out of my chest!" Said Maria

"Oh shut up Maria!" Sara said "You're always like this!"

"But the dad's human… what if the baby is some freak with one leg and half a tail?!" Yuri shuddered at the thought of some Fiji Mermaid baby

"What the hell are you girls talking about?! We still have 5 more pearls to steal, people to kill." Gaito said. Then he looked at Sara "You've gotta cut down on the sweets. You look like you're pregnant or sumthin Sara."

Sara flipped him off behind his back XD.

"Gaito-sama…" Yuri said "Sara is-"

"ON A DIET!" Sara said covering Yuri's mouth.

After Gaito Left Yuri said "SARA WHAT THE HELL?!"

" If Gaito is an idiot, I want to see the look on his face when the baby's born." Sara giggled.

"You're evil." Izuru said


	5. Reunion

Taro looked at the Calendar. October 31st. Halloween… It had always been Sara's favorite holiday… but Taro had to get Sara out of his mind. She was gone forever and there was nothing he could do about it. He just had to accept the fact that he'll never get to see his baby be born…..

"_Nanairo no kaze ni futarete…Tooi Misaki wo meza shiteta_" There was someone outside his window

Taro took a pistol from a secret cabinet under the sink (XD) and shot whoever was in the water….. he turned on a flashlight and saw who it was….

"OH CRAP!!!!!!" Taro said..

"Taro-chan…" Hanon said, clutching her bleeding arm. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT ME?!" She said as she swam away.

"Yo."… said a very pregnant Sara in dark mermaid form.

"Sara!!!! Are you ok? How are you? Why are you a dark mermaid?" Taro said.

Suddenly, Sara's hair and tail went back to orange as taro jumped off the balcony of his house and into the ocean.

"Sara, I have something important to ask you…" Taro said as he pulled a small black box out of his pocket. "Sara…." He said as he opened the box… revealing a beautiful diamond ring… "Will you….. marry me?"

"OF COURSE!!!! That's the one thing that I want most of all!!!!" Sara said, putting on the ring.

The wedding was the most beautiful thing in the world. Very Traditional, and very old style… except one thing…Sara wasn't holding a bouquet of flowers…She was holding little two-month-old Seira.

**The end**

(_Yup… That's the end of the story… This was my first fanfic but I thought it went adequately. I've always wanted to do a fanfic like that. About how Seira came to be)_


End file.
